This disclosure relates to the thermodynamic arts, and more particularly, to control methods for cooling systems.
Modern integrated circuit chips, servers and data centers pose significant thermal control challenges. Liquid cooling, air cooling and hybrid liquid-air cooling solutions have been employed.